1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a construction for containing a continuous plastic film partitioned into a multiplicity of sections, each section of which is of a bag form or a sheet form used as a trash bag or a sheet for wrapping, and particularly to such a construction, from which each section of the plastic film can be taken out in a predetermined bag or sheet form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed various containers in which a multiplicity of bags made of plastic such as polyethylene are to be drawn out therefrom one after another when necessary. Nevertheless, such a bag made of plastic has a frictional resistance by far smaller than a piece of tissue paper, so that drawing out of one bag cannot bring the succeeding bag to a take-out opening by use of the staggered fold-in type pop-up take-out method commonly used in the case of tissue paper, so that the latter method is not practicable for use with plastic bags.
In view of the above, there has been proposed a construction, in which continuous plastic bags formed thereon with perforated lines are folded and superposed on one another, these folded bags are received in a container box, and, when a bag is to be drawn out, the aforesaid perforated line is brought into contact with a ridge (corner) of the container box to thereby tear the bag off (Japanese Utility Model Registration Application "Kokai" (Laid-Open) No. 52431/79). The above arrangement, however, is disadvantageous in that, when the bag is to be drawn out, the container box must be firmly held, and no such readiness in handling can be offered as with the pop-up take-out method applied to tissue paper.
Further, there has been proposed such a construction that plastic bags which have been separated from one another are superposed in a container, with each bag being partially overlapped onto the succeeding one, to thereby generate a force resisting drawing out of the bag. With the above arrangement, however, the bags could not always be drawn out one after another, but on the contrary several bags tend to be drawn out together, whereby useless bags are accumulated in a large number, thus proving to be uneconomical.